Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscopic surgery device, and particularly relates to an endoscopic surgery device that can operate an endoscope and a treatment tool which are inserted in a body cavity in interlock with each other.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, endoscopic surgery using an endoscope (rigid endoscope) such as a laparoscope is widely performed because invasion to a patient is small as compared with surgery in which laparotomy and thoracotomy, and so on, are performed. For example, in laparoscopic surgery, a trocar is inserted in multiple places of patient's abdomen, an endoscope, a treatment tool or the like is inserted in a body cavity using an insertion hole formed in the trocar as a guide, and various kinds of treatments are performed using the treatment tool while observing an observation image (endoscope image) by a monitor.
In general, a surgeon's hands are busy by the operation of treatment tools in endoscopic surgery. Therefore, the operation of an endoscope is performed by an assistant who is called a scopist. However, in a case where the assistant operates the endoscope, the surgeon has to sequentially give an instruction to the assistant, and there are problems that a work to correctly turn the direction of the endoscope to a direction desired by the surgeon is difficult and the surgeon suffers stress. Moreover, since the assistance performs an operation after the surgeon gives an instruction, there is a problem of taking time to perform a surgery. In addition, the assistant has to operate the endoscope so as not to obstruct the surgeon's surgery, and there is a problem that the operation is likely to become complicated.
Meanwhile, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-301378 (PTL 1) discloses a technique that inserts a treatment tool and an endoscope from opening portions formed in different positions in a body wall into body cavities respectively in endoscopic surgery and synchronously moves the endoscope according to the movement of the treatment tool. According to this technique, since the endoscope synchronously moves according to the surgeon's operation of the treatment tool, the assistant's operation of the endoscope becomes unnecessary, the surgeon's stress with the assistant is eliminated, the surgeon can perform a surgery as desired, and therefore it is convenient. Moreover, in the technique disclosed in PTL 1, to prevent an observation image obtained by the endoscope from minutely moving and being difficult to be seen, it is determined whether the distal end of the treatment tool is in the inner region of the observation image or it is in a peripheral region, the visual field of the endoscope is not changed in a case where the distal end of the treatment tool exists in the inner region of the observation image, and the visual field of the endoscope is changed such that the distal end of the treatment tool comes to the center of the observation image in a case where the distal end of the treatment tool exists in the outer region. By this means, it becomes possible to prevent the image from being rather difficult to be seen due to the minute movement of the observation image in interlock with the minute movement of the treatment tool.
Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-180858 (PTL 2) and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-141486 (PTL 3) disclose a technique in which: two insertion holes are provided in an outer tube which penetrates through a body wall and is inserted in a body cavity; and the endoscope is inserted in one insertion hole and the treatment tool is inserted in the other insertion hole. According to this technique, low invasion is achieved because it is possible to reduce the number of opening portions formed in a body wall to insert the treatment tool and the endoscope in the body cavity.